


Hunger For the Dragon

by stripped, tryslora



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's seen Puck shirtless before, but he didn't have <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger For the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December mini-challenge at kink_bingo. I don't own Glee, I'm just writing here.
> 
> [Sept 3, 2017] Once upon a time I had two completely separate identities online, for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with needing a place where I could privately talk to the world. Except the private talking identity also became a fic writing identity, and yes, it's taken me this long to figure out that I can close out the private parts and link the fic parts to my usual self online. So hi. I'm also tryslora.

Rachel never thought she’d like this.

But here she was, peeling away Puck’s shirt, revealing his back inch by inch. She’d seen him shirtless before, years ago, but he hadn’t had _this_ then.

She found a foot first, claws curled tight, scales drawn in intricate perfection. She touched them, fingertip trailing along the leg as it came into view, then the arched body and long tail.

Puck flexed; the dragon seemed to move. Rachel shivered.

“Makes you want to get into my shorts, doesn’t it?” He grinned.

Rachel smacked him, laughing at the confident tone. But truth to tell: _yes_.


End file.
